Singing Quieted
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Winged Wanderer. In this one Dory gets sick from singing to much and loses her voice. She was practicing for a play and this caused her to get larangitous. How will she be able to communicate until she gets better? Enjoy :) Ps. There is a message toward EVERYONE in my story. Besides that please enjoy


The gang was preparing for their newest play, it has a lot of singing parts that Dory has to do as the female lead. She has been feeling a bit off with practicing all the time with Marlin at home but doesn't want to upset the kids and let them down so she has been practicing the songs every night. Today is a rehersal so she has to do the song once more, she coughs and starts singing but on a high note she squeaks. That gets everyone's attention on that, they look at her.

"Uh.. let me *squeak* try that again." says Dory, she clears her voice

She tries to sing again and it makes it worse.

"Let's stop for tonight. " says Mr. Ray

The others nod worried about Dory, Mr. Ray comes over and checks Dory over.

"Dory you are losing your voice, I think you need to rest for a few days." says Mr. Ray

"How long?" squeaks Dory

"Well, you just need to stop talking and clearing your throat until your better this can be anywhere to 5 days to 2 weeks luckily the play isn't for a few days so we will find a way for you to communicate. Do you know sign language?" asks Mr. Ray

Dory thinks about that for a few minutes and shakes her head no.

"Well then, come see me tomorrow morning before school and I will teach you some of the basics. Until then go to bed and rest." says Mr. Ray

Dory nods and everyone goes home for the night and goes to bed, the next morning Dory meets up with Mr. Ray before school.

"Good morning Dory, here I have some warm salt water for you. Gargle this once a day it will help you. So every morning for the next few days come see me and I will give you some salt water. Don't swallow." says Mr. Ray

Dory holds her fin up to say okay, and takes the water and gargles it like Mr. Ray told her to do.

"Alright, I am going to teach you some signs. Ready?" asks Mr. Ray

Dory nods at that, and pays attention to Mr. Ray.

"We are going to have you nod for yes and shake your head for no, but another way is to move your hand like this for yes *he makes a fist and shakes it up and down for yes* and this for no *he makes a claw to his best ability and taps both his fins together twice for no*" says Mr. Ray

Dory does both of those it takes a bit to learn "no" but she does get it.

"Saying Hi is easy you can wave *he waves* or in sign you put your fin to your forehead *he does so* then wave it straight out. *he does slowly*" says Mr. Ray

Dory does this and smiles when she gets it the first try.

"Good, as for goodbye we are going to have you wave bye like you normally would." says Mr. Ray

Dory nods to say she understands that.

"Alright to say please take your fin and put it to your chest like this *dory backs up to give him room, and he puts his fin to his chest* and move it into a circle motion like this." says Mr. Ray

He demonstrates that and Dory does the same thing, she is a quick learner.

"Good. Thank you is like your blowing a kiss actually but with two fins." says Mr. Ray

Dory thinks about that and demonstrates that as well.

"Just like that. If you have to go to the bathroom, raise your fin like normal but then do a swim motion, do you know what a swim motion is?" asks Mr. Ray

He knows she isn't dumb but he also knows that there isn't much you can learn if you haven't had the proper education. She thinks then makes the swimming motion with her fins.

"Right, when I say "Yes Dory?" just do that and I will know what you are asking." says Mr. Ray

She nods at that understanding what she has to do.

"That should help for now. Class is waiting ready?" asks Mr. Ray

She nods and the two go off to pick up the kids and the lessons continue. Luckily Mr. Ray taught her that because she really needed all of them through the day. The next few days Mr. Ray would quiz her on the signs she was taught and help her remember some of the ones she didn't remember. The kids learned some sign language as well so it was a good learning experience for everyone. In a couple of weeks Dory was feeling better and was able to sing in the play performance and talk again. Though she did try to remember the signs just in case she needed to know them for a later date.

The End

A/N: I would like to say, that some of the signs such as bathroom had to be changed, actually all of them had to be adapted since Dory is a fish and Mr. Ray is a stingray, they don't have fingers like we do and they also don't have paper or pencils underwater so that is why Dory learned signed language over writing things down. Also, I hate to do this but someone has already done what I asked you all NOT to do. See, I put on my account and in my story description of Evil Parents, do not post requests in a review, if you have a request to do it in a pm message. That isn't to stop doing requests that is because I get the email notifications but it don't show up on the site for weeks sometimes. So if I only see half the request I can't do it all or I might not get the request at all so you all will get upset that I am not doing your request. I have to say that I will no longer be doing any requests that were put in the reviews after/on the date of 10/25/17. If you have a request please log in and message me. If you don't have an account making an account is FREE. It doesn't cost you guys a dime to make an account.I also can't ask questions if you guys are under guest. I have had several people request things and I had questions and I couldn't ask them my questions because I couldn't message them. I am not doing this to be mean to you but this person did not respect my wishes, I would be a hypocrite if I did this person's request after I asked for you guys to message me your request and go ahead and do this request that was clearly in a review. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience.


End file.
